It is known that various surfaces that are in continuous contact with water or constantly exposed to a high evaporation of hard water develop stains such as oxides, salts of calcium and other metals and minerals, algae and other marine vegetation, and also the use of some chemical products can leave residue of acid soluble materials. Surfaces such as tile used at the water line on swimming pools are typically made of ceramic with a clear glazed finish. Conventional cleaning of this type of surface can sometimes cause damage that is usually irreparable therefore allowing the minerals to penetrate the surface and become difficult to remove.
It has been a common method to remove such stains by using a pumice stone and/or some type of sanding cloth. This, however, can cause irreversible damage to the glaze finish thereby permitting the stains or mineral buildup to return more rapidly and more heavily. This method is a time consuming and expensive operation requiring a considerable degree of manual labor.
Fiberglass, acrylic, gelcoat, stainless steel, aluminum and other delicate surfaces are cleaned essentially in the same manner. Scrub pads of an abrasive enough nature to remove mineral staining can cause permanent scratching and other damage to said surfaces.
Glass is another example. Mineral deposits on vertical glass surfaces, for the most part, are difficult to remove adequately. The use of conventional household glass cleaners will remove dirt, grime, grease and oil but will not remove minerals. Generally speaking, the use of any type of abrasive pad can scratch glass and cause undesirable results. The anodized aluminum window frames commonly used in construction can also be damaged by abrasives. Therefore, these surfaces generally remain covered with stains until eventual replacement, which can be costly.
Finally, the widespread and increasing use of marble, especially in the construction of water features (fountains), presents unique challenges in terms of cleaning. Calcium carbonate is a primary element in much of the decorative marble used in residential and commercial building projects. The chemical similarities of marble and the mineral buildup caused by evaporation lead to special cleaning considerations. Conventional cleaning techniques involve the use of strong abrasives and/or acids often resulting in damage to the surface of the marble.
Efforts have been underway for some time to develop chemical agents for achieving the desired cleaning. Prior patents such as Muoio U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,141 and Gavin U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,622 have suggested the use of strong acids in carriers designed to aid in controlling the viscosity and fluidity of the cleaner. However, the procedures developed thus far have achieved improved cleaning at the expense of increased cost in the manufacturing of the compositions, as well as complexities caused by the need for longer manufacturing times and the use of potentially toxic materials. Further, some of the prior art compositions have been limited to applications in which the surfaces to be treated must be thoroughly dry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a viscous or gelled fluid composition which possesses enhanced cleaning effectiveness.
It is another object of the invention to provide a composition which may be tailored from the standpoint of viscosity to meet the needs of a wide range of different cleaning applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a composition which may be produced from ingredients which avoid the use of long or complex manufacturing procedures.
It is a further object to provide a cleaning composition made from relatively non-toxic materials which are safer not only in their use but also in their method of manufacture.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description and examples.